Ghost of You
by FrauleinLiar
Summary: Kyoko has always thought that they all going to be together, forever. She always believe this until that day, when she overheard the Guardians. Tsuna has died. She is the only one besides the Guardians to know about this. Middle school ended, a new phase starts with everyone going off on their own until that day, that man returned. Is he really Tsuna or just a ghost?
1. Chapter 1

_We were always together; ever since that bizarre encounter, we have never been apart; Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, Reborn-kun, my brother and I. We went places together, heck, we even when to the future together. That's why, I always believe that we will always be together, forever and ever. Funny how thing never go the way you expected._

"Kyoko-chan, I like you!" the brunette bowed in front of her.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Please, don't say anything. Just listen.. ok?" beg the boy, his body stayed at 90 degree. "I like you Kyoko-chan. I really like you. I like you ever since I first saw you. You're the first person who never treated me like a hopeless, useless person I am. You still able to accept me despite of learning about my secrets, got entangled with my problems, I couldn't help but to fall even more into you."

Kyoko was too stunted to even utter a word. She could feel her entire being turns red. "Tsuna-ku.."

"I!" Tsuna cuts her before she could finish. "I won't ask you to go out with me. I know, it's impossible.." he finally raised his head. His cheeks were flushed. "I just want to tell you my feelings, I mean, really tell you about how I feel.. before it's too late." The last words were spoken as quietly as though he was talking to his own self. The boy bow at her once again and dash out of the classroom before she could say anything.

She opens her mouth to call him but quickly abandon the thought. Maybe it's better if she talks to him tomorrow after everything cools down.

The next day came and everything turns differently than the way she planned. It turns out, the confession affect her more than she expected. She can't even look, let alone talk to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Every time she sees him she will quickly look away, whenever he approach her, her instinct will took over quickly ran away from him. She ends up avoiding him the entire day, which is something considering they were in the same class and sit near each other.

Its ok, she thought, I'll talk to him tomorrow. And so the next day, and the day after that, she keeps ending up avoiding him, then regretting it and promise to talk to him the next. This pattern keeps on repeating for days until one day, the brown haired boy absent from school. That didn't occur to her as weird as Tsuna had missed school countless of times before, but why do she feels so restless?

A week has past and Tsuna still a no show (so do Gokudera but he always skive school anyway so there's no way to be sure). She tried asking her brother, Chrome and Yamamoto but their answers are always vague. Even Haru has no idea where the boy went. Asking the teachers is no better. So one day, she decided to go to Tsuna's house and found out about his whereabouts herself.

"Ara, Kyoko-chan.. didn't Tsu-kun tell you? He is in Italy with his papa for Papa's bring your kids to work month.." Sawada Nana sigh "This boy, I can't believe he didn't tell you anything."

No, Kyoko thought. It's my fault. I've been running away from him. Maybe he do tried to tell me but I didn't listen.

A few weeks later, Gokudera finally returned to school. With the exception of a few fresh bruises and cuts here and there, the silver head looks exactly the same as from before he went missing. With that permanent scowl on his face and the cigarette stick that never left his lips, he really looks like a yankee. But Kyoko can't help noticing that there is something different about him. If she had to point it out, yes, the Italian boy is shrouded with a gloom aura.

I wonder where is Tsuna-kun. I was so sure that Gokudera-kun is with him, she thought. It's not like she can actually ask him right away considering Gokudera came in in the middle of their lesson. I'll ask him during lunch break.

Finally, lunch time came. But before she could ask Gokudera about Tsuna, the boy got up and spoke, "Yamamoto, Chrome, come with me." And left the class followed by the other two, albeit reluctantly.

"Kyoko, let's eat." "Sorry, Hana.. I just remember I have to do something. Eat without me.." she said before leaving her friend confused. She follows her classmates up to the rooftop. She notices that her brother was waiting for the others there. I wonder if this meeting has anything to do with Vongola. She thought as she's peeking through the crack of the door. Suddenly Hibari appears from god-knows-where.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Gokudera Hayato?" the head of the School's Discipline Committee asks. "Now that all of you are here.." his voice broke a little. His face contorted as though he was trying to hold back a tear. "The Jyuudaime.. Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead."

Her knees turned jelly. Her head becomes empty. Everything around her seems to stop. All sounds were muted. Only those words keep resonating in her ears.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Jyuudaime.. Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead."

Silence fell. Everyone is too stunt to respond, even Hibari. "Oi.." Ryouhei was first to recover. "What kind of fuck up joke is that, taco head?"

"We were attack on our way to a meeting with rival family." Gokudera continued in a monotone voice. "Someone plant a bomb under the car. Jyuudaime pushed everyone out before the bomb detonates and.." Ryouhei throw a punch at him. The Italian boy feels on his knees. The older boy grabs him by his collar and yell "I said, enough with that fuck up joke! Nobody's laughing!" Gokudera look straight into his eyes before continued, "..we didn't find his remains.."

That initiates more punches from Ryouhei. Gokudera didn't fight back. He was already limp when Yamamoto and Chrome finally manage to stop their senpai. "Gokudera.. what you said, is it true?" the silver headed boy didn't answer.. his face is wet with blood and tears.

"Why?! You were there! You're always so proud saying that you're his body guard.. why didn't you save him?!" Ryouhei cried. "I should've went with him! I would've been ae to save him!" "Senpai.." Ryouhei turned to Yamamoto. The boy's cheeks were wet with his tears, his usually calm face contorted in pain. Yamamoto nod his chin towards Chrome. The girl was sobbing hard while muttering "Boss.." over and over again.

"Is that all?" their attention turned towards Hibari. "You call me here just for this? What a waste of time.. I'm leaving." "Hibari you ass.." before Ryouhei could continue, Hibari turn around. That is when he notice that the Cloud Guardian's eye was red. He let go of his shoulder and just like how he got there, in a blink of an eye, Hibari is no longer anywhere around rooftop.

The other guardian stayed there until the bell rang, grieving for their precious friend they lost. Unknown to them, there is someone else who was broken by the news. Behind the door that separates them is Sasagawa Kyoko, crying silently, so the guardians won't notice her presence.

Nobody knows that Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi has died. Gokudera told this to his fellow guardian this; Nobody can know that Tsuna is dead. Until a successor is chosen, this news is to be silent. No one, including Tsuna's own mother didn't know this. This is their secret.

The next day, none of the guardian came to school. During the homeroom time, the teacher told them that Tsuna has transferred to Italy due to some family issue. She could hear some envy voices, saying how lucky Tsuna is or how they wish they could trade places with him. No! Kyoko scream silently. That's a lie! Why are you telling lies? Tsuna-kun is dead! Why are you doing this to him? He died and no one is allowed to mourn for him. I was not allowed to mourn for him..

"Kyoko, are you ok?" Hana's voice jolt her back into reality. That's when she realize, she was crying.

* * *

I'd love to know what you guys think.. is it too short? Is it too bland? Is anyone actually read this?


	3. Chapter 3

_"I like you Kyoko-chan.." said the boy while keeping his head lowered, which is good, since if the boy look up, he could see how red she has turned._

 _"Tsuna-kun.."_

 _"Hey, Kyoko-chan.." the boy raised his head. Kyoko fights the urge to turn her face do that Tsuna can't see how flushed her face is. "Tell me, what do you think of me?" Eh? What do I think of Tsuna-kun? "I.." she was about to answer when suddenly she heard a noisome sounds. She was about to turn around to see where those the ringing come from but Tsuna quickly hold her face, gently. She almost jump as she was not expecting that. Tsuna has never touch her voluntary._

 _"Just look at me, please." he begs. "Don't turn away." His voice sound melancholic, and his eyes looks so gloom. "Tsuna-kun, I.."_

 _The ringing grew louder and more aggressive. Despite her instinct and his pleas, she couldn't fight her curiosity and turn around. There, she saw a blinding white light starting to illuminates her surrounding. "It's too late now.." Tsuna whispers to her ears. She quickly turn back to where the boy was standing. He is gone, leaving only his final words echoing through the atmosphere. "Tsuna-kun?" she calls his name. Her voice slightly trembling. "Tsuna-kun!"_

Kyoko wakes up with a start. It took her a second to finally compute that she was in her own room and judging from the ringing alarm clock and the lights that entered her room through the window, it is 7 o'clock in the morning. Quickly she turned of the alarm clock. She thinks she was dreaming about something, she couldn't remember what but the dream left her with somewhat a melancholic feeling. Then she realize that her eyes were wet. Did she cried while sleeping again?

It has been three years and everything has changed since then. Few days after the breaking the news about Tsuna, Gokudera stops coming to school and by the end of their second year, he went back to Italy. Chrome and Yamamoto would avoid Kyoko whenever they see her and being in different classes during the third year, she barely see their face anymore. Not that she didn't understand them, she felt guilty every time she with Haru. She hardly ever see Lambo and I-pin too since she can't bare looking at Tsuna's mom face. By the time she graduates middle school, they stop meeting all together. Chrome went with Mukuro, Yamamoto got a scholarship to a baseball school in Tokyo, Haru went to a boarding school in Kyoto. Even her own brother, decided to go to a high school that is far from home and stayed at the dorm.

"Good morning, Kyoko."

"Ah, Hana-chan.. good morning." And Hana starts talking about the boys in her class (like how lame and stupid they are), and the show she watches last night ("You should totally watch the show, there is this guy in that show that is so cool! Foreigners are so cool, my can't the boys in my class be more like them?"). She keeps on talking until they reached school. Kyoko would listen to her attentively, she only smiles and respond once a while.

"Hey Kyoko. Are you ok?" she asks as they reached Kyoko's class. "Yes, why?" Hana knitted her brows. "Its just that you look a little out this morning. Don't push yourself ok? Go and rest at the infirmary if you don't feel so good, better yet go home." Said the taller girl. Kyoko flashes a smile. Hana always notice when there is something wrong with her. "I will, I promise. You better get to your class. The bell's going to ring anything soon. Just like following the queue, the bell rang. Hana promise to come and have lunch with her later, bid her goodbye and run to her own classroom.

"All right kids, settle down! I have a surprise for you today." Said the male teacher as soon as he enters the classroom. "We have a transfer student who will be joining your class today."

"A transfer student? At this time of the year?" some of the students whispered. "Plus, he's a returnee. So some of you probably already knows him but I'm going to make him introduce himself anyway. Hey, transfer student! You may enter now!" the whole class turned silent as the transfer student walks in.

 _It can't be._ Kyoko felt as though her heart has stopped. She must be dreaming. _It can't be him._ "Very nice.." she could hear the teacher said. "You can sit at that empty seat in front of Sasagawa-san." She could see that he's walking towards her. No, this can't be real. He's only a few desk away from her. _He can't be that person!_ The boy took the sit in front of her before turning around. _Because that person.._

"It's been awhile, Kyoko-chan."

.. _has already dead._

"Tsuna-kun.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyoko! You won't believe who just transferred into my class.. Geh! Sawada?" Hana visually shocked seeing Tsuna, especially since the boy is being surrounded by girls.

"Hello, Kurokawa-san." The brunette greets the tall girl. "I should've see this coming when I saw Gokudera." Hana took a sit next by Kyoko. "But seriously tho, wow.. you really looks different. Are you sure you are that dame Tsuna?" Kyoko's heart skips a beat. Tsuna chuckles to the question. "I haven't heard that in a long time.. Ah, it seems like Hayato has come to get me." Hayato? "Please excuse me ladies. Kurokawa-san, it's nice to see you again." Then Tsuna turns towards Kyoko. Their eyes met for awhile. Tsuna gave her a smile, but instead of replying his smile, Kyoko quickly turned away. Only Hana notices that hurt reflected in Tsuna's eyes. The girls quickly cleared the area with disappointed groans as soon as the boy left the classroom.

"I never thought I would see that Sawada be surrounded by girls one day.." joked Hana but Kyoko didn't respond. Her eyes fixed to her desk. "Hey Kyoko." Kyoko raise her head. "What happen between you and Sawada?"

Kyoko couldn't sleep that night. Every time she tried closing her eyes, the figure of Tsuna will appear across her mind. _No!_ She scolded herself. _That person is not Tsuna-kun! That person is not Tsuna-kun.._

Prrtttt!

The teacher blows the whistle. "Class 2-A won!" the boys makes racket while the girls applaud. One of the boys pats on Tsuna's shoulder. "Dude! That was awesome! Are you sure you're Tsuna?" "What happen to you while in Italy?" another boy added. Instantly Tsuna's face darkens, before laughing it off. "But really Gokudera.. You're in our team so why the heck are you assisting the other team?" one of Gokudera's classmates scolds him. "Ha? What are you talking about? Even though we are in a different class, I'm still on Primo's side!" the Italian yelled back. "There it is.. Gokudera is saying something weird again.." the boys starts to laugh.

"Kyoko, you're staring at Sawada again." Kyoko almost jump when Hana said that. "I certainly did not." She tries to deny. Hana let off a sigh. Kyoko has been acting weird since the day Tsuna transferred to their school. She tried asking her about it but to no avail. "But that Sawada really changed a lot eh. He used to be so short and now he's like two heads taller than me. He's gotten handsome too. I wonder how that happen. Is Italy has some sort of miracle spring or something?" Her babblings makes Kyoko chuckles. "I heard he got smarter too, is that true?" Kyoko simply nod to answer.

This 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' is different from the Tsuna she knows. This person is cool, smart and good at sports. He is taller, a lot taller than before, his voice is deeper, and his looks, as noted by Hana, is much good looking and has a mature and calm nuance about it. The biggest different about him is his eyes. Kyoko use to love those warm and kind eyes. She felt safe whenever she looks into those eyes. But this person possesses such cold and soulless eyes. Those eyes, they scare her. That how she knows, this person is not the Tsuna she has almost been a week since Tsuna transferred and Kyoko would avoid him as much as possible. It frustrates her on how easily others accept this Tsuna. _Can't they see that this person is not Tsuna-kun? It's impossible for Tsuna-kun to be here after all_. But then again, they don't know what she knows.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan.. you're coming right?" his question jolts her back into reality. "Huh?" Tsuna chuckles. "Are you coming to my house this weekend? Reborn is doing it again, one of his famous crazy party.."

"Oh, that.. I'm not sure if I'm going to be available." She answered as she packs her stuff. "I'll come if I can. Goodbye." And she tried to leave in haste.

Before Kyoko could run away, he grabs her wrist, push her towards the wall and trap her in between. "Are you scared of me?" the boy asks. "No.." she answered. Her voice quivered with fear. "Then what is it? Why are you running away from me?" he sounds hurt, his face colored with gloom but his eyes, they were cold and empty. "Tell me, please.. I want to know what I do wrong." He begs.

That is when her emotion betrays her. Tears leaks through her eyes, "I ran away because I'm scared of my own feelings! I'm scared that this is nothing but a sweet dream. I'm scared that you are just an illusion, scared that you might not be real.." there, she said it, her true feelings. She know it, all this time, the real reason she has been rejecting him is that she's afraid that once she accept him, she'll lose him again.

His thin lips formed a smile. He takes Kyoko's right hand and placed it to his face. "See, my body is solid right?" Then he moves her hand to his chest, "See, my heart is beating right?" He then let go of her hands and proceed with hugging her. "See, my body is warm right?" Kyoko manage a weak nod. "I'm real Kyoko-chan." He whispers to her ear. "I'm real."

"Oh, Kyoko.. morning!" "Onii-chan? Eh? When did you come home?" "I just arrived, sorry, I went ahead and eat first, including your portion." Ryohei gave her a guilty smile. "It's ok, I'll make some more." Kyoko said as she started working on her (and Ryouhei's) breakfast. "It feels weird seeing you at home during this time of the season. You usually only come home during the holidays."

"Well, you know.. the Sawada's home coming party, I won't miss it for anything. Plus, I heard everyone is attending the party too. You're going too right?" suddenly, yesterday's memory played back in her head.

 _See, my body is warm right?_

Instantly, Kyoko's face turned red. She shakes her head vigorously, trying to erase that memory from her system before manage a "Yes" with a small voice. "And err.. is your friend coming too?" Kyoko cocked her head. "Friend? Which friend?" "Err.. you know.. your friend with black wavy hair.." _Hana-chan?_ A small laugh escaped her lips. "Unfortunately, no. She has to work today." Ryouhei let out a disappointed sigh.

The siblings decided to go to the party separately as Ryouhei decided to pay a visit to his old boxing club in Namimori Middle first while Kyoko wants to buy something to be brought to the party. She decided to buy some cakes since the kids love sweet deserts (and she haven't had cakes for some times).

The walk to Tsuna's house gave her a somewhat nostalgic feeling. She use to come to this neighbourhood a lot. She still remembered every details of this street. _It the persimmon tree of that house has grown bigger now, the fruits look much juicier too. Ah, the puppy of that house has her own puppy now._ She keeps on observing the area until she reach the Sawada household. It took her a few seconds before she could enter the house.

"Excuse me.."

"Kyoko-chan!" three children jump at her. "Lambo-chan, I-Pin-chan, Fuuta-kun.." she held back her tears. The children are much bigger than she last saw them. "Kyoko-chan!" this time a girl of her age that tackles her with watery eyes and runny nose. "Haru-chan.."

"I miss you so much!" the girl keeps on crying. "I miss you too, Haru-chan." She replied, hugging the brunette back. Then a woman poke her head from the living room. "Ah, Kyoko-chan. You've arrive.." "Bianchi-san.." "Come on in, everyone else has arrive."

Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes, everyone was there. Chrome, Yamamoto, Reborn, Irie, Kusakabe("I'm here as Kyo-san's representative"), Dino, everyone, all of her friends are there. More importantly, Tsuna is there. "Now," said Reborn, who looks like a 4 year old toddler now. "Since everyone is here, lets start the Vongola Style Homecoming Party!"

Kyoko couldn't held her tears anymore. _Dear god,_ she prayed. _If this is a dream, please don't wake me up just yet. Let me savour this for a little longer. Even if this is not real, please, just let me hold on into this happiness for a while._


	5. Chapter 5

The place was dark, cold and empty. It's like walking in the heart of abyss. But somehow, she's not afraid. She's a woman with a mission; she has to find him. She has to save him.

"Kyoko.." cried a disembodied voice, as if begging for her attention. She looks around frantically.

"Kyoko.." the voice called again. _Where are you?_ She calls out.

"Kyoko.." the voice sounds like a prayer, desperate and heart breaking.

"I'm coming! I'll find you! Just wait for me! I'll definitely find you!"

"Kyoko.." one last call and suddenly everything turns blinding white. The floor beneath her disappear and she falls down into nothingness.

""Kyoko! Wake up!" Kyoko's eyes shot open. Her eyes still slightly blinded by the light. Her body is drench with sweat. "Kyoko, are you okay?" standing in front of her is a white headed boy.

"Onii-chan?"

"Were you having a nightmare? You were screaming and fraying in your sleep."

"Nn.." Kyoko looks at the alarm clock on her side table. It's 5 a.m. Monday. "..more importantly, onii-chan, what are you doing home? It's Monday right? What about school?" "What are you talking about, Kyoko? Did you forget? It's my school founding day. We have a day off. Didn't I told you last night during dinner?" Kyoko ponders. Did that happen? "Why are you wearing a suit this early in the morning?" Ryouhei jumped. "Uh.. it's a.. it's because I have a reunion with my old sumo team!" said her older brother before frantically trying to leave her room. Kyoko chuckled. Her brother is still terrible at lying as ever.

"Yo, it's been awhile isn't it, Kozato Enma-kun and the Simon Famiglia.." said the boy in a sing-along tone. His unnatural friendly face beaming at the group of 7. By his side are a stern looking blond man of late 20's and a glasses teenager. "Byakuran-san, Gamma-san, it's been awhile." "Sho-chan is here too! Let's not forget about him~" said Byakuran, hugging the ginger. "Like I said, Byakuran-san.. what am I doing here? I have tests to study! Plus I am not related (anymore) with all these mafia stuff!" "Now, now, Sho-chan.. aren't you my most trusted man / best friend?" Shouichi shuddered at that thought. Incidentally, so does the other 5 Funeral Wreaths.

"I thought Yuni-sama is the one who is going to represent the Gigglio Nero famiglia." Said Adelheid, clearly not content with the family's choice of representative. Surely, after the representative battle, this snake-like man and his 5 minions has been taken into the Giglio Nero famiglia and after awhile, this snake was upgraded to the family's head second, dubbed as Giglio Nero's double right-hand man along with Gamma. She, as well as the other guardians have learnt about what the White haired man and his 5 minions had, or suppose to, done in the future. Without doubt, it is not wise to trust this man.

"Now, now, Adel-chan.. do you hate me that much? Yuni-chan has some other important business to attend to, so she left this meeting to me and Gamma-chan here. "Don't call me that!" grunt the older man. "There you have it, Simon famiglia, please forgive us for our rudeness."

"Ah, it seems like everyone is here.." their attention turns towards the new comer. "It seems like the stars has finally arrived, Vongola Decimo, no, it's Neo Vongola Primo now, right?" Byakuran lips formed a cynical smille.

"It's nice to see you too, Byakuran."

"Kyoko, lets eat! Oh! Sawada is absent today huh? Gokudera is absent too.." said Hana as she take a sit on Tsuna's chair. "So tell me about the party at Sawada's place. Did you meet up with everyone?" _Kyoko smiles at her bestfriend. Seems like I was right, Vongola business huh.._

"What a rare occasion to see both Mukuro-kun and Hibari-kun at a meeting. I wonder if it will be raining meat ball.." no one took attention towards Byakuran's joke.

"Welcome to the new trinisette meeting." Gokudera started the meeting. "Eh.. are you ignoring me?" Byakuran pout. "Please shut up Byakuran-san" stern Shouichi.

"As you know, the old trinisette group consist of Vongola who posses the Vongola ring, Giglio Nero who possess the Mare ring, and the Arcobaleno who possess the Pacifier. Now that the Arcobaleno system has been demolished, we, the Vongola propose for a new trinisette pact consist of we Vongola, Giglio Nero and Simon. As you know, the Simon family possess rings as powerful as our Vongola rings and the Giglio Nero Mare rings. So we think it is only natural for them to join this pact."

"Ah, Hayato.. I think before we start this meeting I should introduce to all of you the observer." Said Tsuna. "Observer?" Tsuna nods. "I ask them to observe this meeting to ensure that the agreement is fair. Please come in, observers." All eyes turn towards the door when 7 'children' walks in. "Hime?!" Gamma gasp. "They will be the observer; the former member of the trinisette- Arcobaleno."

"Oi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Can I leave now? My body is getting rashes from all the crowding." Hibari eyes flared with murderous intent. Tsuna simply nods. "Thank you for coming, Kyoya-san." And with a blink of an eye, the cloud guardian disappear leaving Kusakabe behind, apologising for his attitude. "Well, then.. I shall take my leave too. It's nice seeing you again, Sawada." Said the Mist guardian. "Mukuro-sama, wait!" Chrome calls out but was too late as the boy's body already disperse into nothingness.

"Hoho.. despite how they act they actually quite loyal towards you huh.." comments Byakuran. "Oi!" Gamma scolds the younger man. "Ah.. sorry sorry.. but seriously tho, aren't you changed too much this past 3 years?" said Byakuran. His discerning eyes pierced through the brown haired boy. Tsuna flashes a smile, "I take that as a compliment." Said the boy. His voice is as calm as the sky. "Byakuran." Yuni calls out, clearly warning the boy to not overstep his boundaries. "We shall take our leave now. It's good seeing you again, Sawada-san." She said, hugging the boy. Unknown to the others, she whispers something to him. The boy's face remain unchanged but his smiles faded. "Goodbye, now.." they bid their farewell.

"Enma, thank you for agreeing to host the meeting here." They exchange handshakes. "After everything we owe you, surely I can't say no. After all, you suggest us for the new trinisette pact. How cam I ever thank you."

"You don't owe us anything, after all, we are friends right?" a smile formed on Enma's face. They bid their goodbye, and the Vongola took their leave. But before they could go far enough, Enma ran after them.

"Hey.." Enma called out, stopping Tsuna. The brunette turns, and their eyes met. Tsuna then told his guardian to leave first. As soon as they are out of sight, Enma open his mouth.

"Are you, really is Tsuna?"

The brunette smiles.

"I wonder.."


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry, I've wrote this ages ago and I was suppose to post this during the valentines day but I forgot.. lol***

The room was dark with only a few lit of candles as source of light. At the head of the table was a man in his mid 30's with olive skin and long red hair. A curve pipe resting between his cracked lips. His face was beautiful in a seasoned soldier way, with a few scars splattered across his face. Kneeling by his side is one of his trusted assassin, clad in black. "So, that is where the brat is hiding huh?" his voice is harsh with a hint of amusement. "Seems like planting you at that place is the right choice after all. Who else with him?"

"Hurricane Bomb Hayato, sir.."

"Hmm.. interesting. Take at least 7 of my best men with you.. we're going to attack by the end of this week." The man ordered.

The assassin grunt in disapproval. "Did you not believe in my worth, master? I don't need a back..." the man shot a glare at the youngster, shutting him. "Are you disobeying me, K?" the youngster trembles in fear. The man burst into laughter at the sight. "My foolish child, it's not like I'm not believing in your power, that is just how much I want that brat to die." He stood and walk towards the window.

"He'll pay for shaming me."

Their days are the same,

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan" he will greet her each morning.

"Good morning.." she will reply. He will then proceed with asking her how was her day (yesterday), and she would tell him all the boring details before asking him the same question. And he would vent to her about all the ways the kids in his house tortured him. They would have a laugh like aa close friend would, making some of their classmates jealous; the girls of her and the boys of him. Then the teacher will enter the classroom and their conversation dies.

During lunch break, he will spend the time with Gokudera at the school rooftop, but not before asking if she and Hana would like to join them. She would refuse every time, giving him 1001 excuses as to why she can't join them. And then, the school would end. They would have a small chat before she went to do her duty as a member of the school council while he would went home together with Gokudera.

The day would end with her once again unable to call him by his name.

'Tsuna-kun', somehow her tongue would froze whenever she tries to refer, or call him by that name. Somehow, it felts so wrong. Like, although she has already excepted that 'he' is Tsuna but at the same time he is not the Tsuna _. Of course he is not the Tsuna, Tsuna-kun has already dead 3 years ago_.

 _Stop! Why am I like this? Tsuna-kun is not dead! He is here, right here, right by my side.._

"Sasagawa-san?" the voice brought her back to reality. The boy in front of her flashes her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say Kamijou-senpai?" Kamijou shakes his head, "I was asking you if you're alright. You look a little off these days.." Kyoko stares at the boy. Kamijou Riku is the President of the school's student council. He has this frail, sheltered prince aura, with his fair to the point of pale skin striking red hair that doesn't suit his pale complexion, and gentle, handsome face. He transferred at their school during the first semester of his third year. Usually a transferee would not be elected as a president of the student council but with his good looks, and popularity he manage to grab the position albeit not voluntary. He would always said that he was chosen as a president as a form of bullying by other student. His humbleness is what Kyoko likes about him.

"I'm fine, senpai. Maybe just a little tired. Thank you for being worried about me." She replied. "If that so, should we end this and go home?" Kyoko quickly waves her hands. "It's ok, really.. besides we still have a lot of things that needed to be done.." the boy quickly catches her hand. "It's ok.. there is always tomorrow right. Come, lets finish up. I'll walk you home."

The school ground was empty. Well, it's almost 6 and all of the school sports club usually don't have training today. "Are you ready?" the boy asked. Kyoko nods. Their walk home is quiet awkward. After all, they never be alone together unless in the student council room and during that time they would be too busy with their work to event talk to each other.

"Uh.. Sasagawa-san, are you seeing someone right now?" the sudden question took Kyoko of guard. "Eh? Unn.. no. Why?"

"It's nothing, it just that I notice that you're close with the new transfer kid, what is his name again? Sawada is it? So I thought that maybe you two were.." Kyoko quickly wave her hands in denial. "No, we're not a couple!" Kamijou burst into laughter. "Denying so quickly, people will suspect that you two are a secret couple you know.."

"We really are not.. a couple." She said, "We were classmates during middleschool and we were very close before he.." _before I thought he died_ "..went to study abroad. And now he's back, it feels only natural to.." _be with him._

"You doesn't sounds sure.." comment Kamijou. Kyoko was stunt. _I doesn't sounds sure?_ "Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Kyoko stares at the boy. His red hair looks like a burning flame under the light of sunset.

"Lets talk about Sawada-kun.."


	7. Chapter 7

***I just found out that Kamijou Riku is a character in manga called Dolls. I'm telling you, it's just a coincidence.. (TT-TT) and I'm sorry if Kyoko seems to be a lil ooc***

"I really hates you, Kyoko-chin.." The girl chided. Kyoko look at her, puzzled. Shion Kana is a petite girl with cute face and wavy brown hair. Her appearance and brazen personality reminds Kyoko to Haru a lot which make Kana one of the person in her class that Kyoko can get along well.

"You went home with Kamijou-senpai yesterday right? I saw you two walking, all chummy, when I finish club activity." The brunnete pout. "and you are very close to Sawada-kun too.." she added.

"Ah, I wasn't feeling well yesterday.. Kamijou-senpai is just being nice by sending me home." Kyoko explain. "As for Tsun.." the word stuck at her throat, "..Sawada-kun, we were friends since middle school."

"Heh.." the girl grunt, uninterested. "But Sawada-kun sure is cool right, like, he has this stoic but at the same time gentle atmosphere around him. Kamijou-senpai is great too but I think Sawada-kun's 'close-but-unapproachable' aura is more seductive." Comment Kana. "Hey, tell me how he is like when in middle school~"

The sudden request baffled her. _How Tsuna-kun was like in middle school?_ A sense of nostalgic hits her. All the sweet memories from 3 years ago flashes before her like a black and white film noir; the kendo match, the summer festival, the future.. Her lips formed a smile, sadness reflected in her eyes. "He was clumsy and ridiculous.." She replied. Kana stare at her in disbelief. "But he is also very kind, reliable."

"You sound like you're in love with him." Kana's statement shock her back to reality. "What?" "You sounds like you're in love with him." Kana repeated. "Are you?" Kyoko quickly shakes her head. "We're just close friends!" she said. _We 'were' just close friends.._

Kana clapped her hands, "I'm glad!" she said in relief. "I was really troubled! If you're in love with him, I wouldn't know what to do.." Kana grabs Kyoko's hands. "Hey, Kyoko-chin? Can I tell you a secret? Actually, I've fallen in love with Sawada-kun since the first time I saw him. But he was pretty cold to everyone else but you so I thought you guys were dating. Now, hearing that you two are not together.. I never felt this relief in my entire life!" Kyoko froze. Her gazes fixed on Kana's beaming face, her mind struggling to compute Kana's words. "You don't mind if I confessed my feelings to him, right?" said the brown haired girl. Kyoko caught herself saying "Of course" and "I wish you luck".

Watching the clock ticks was hard for Kyoko. "I'm going to ask Sawada-kun when schools end" Kana has told her. _What is wrong with me?_ She scolded her self. _It's non of your business if anyone going to ask him out!_ She thought and she know it is true. She has no right to involve in Tsuna's personal life, moreover his love life. But the unsettling feeling in her guts is telling her otherwise. It's like, if she didn't stop it she's going to lose Tsuna _. He's not even yours to begin with._ She told herself. _But if you don't stop it, he will be truly gone._ Her gut answered.

As soon as the last bell rang, she quickly packs her stuff and ready to leave the classroom. "Are you going to the student council room?" asked Tsuna. She nods, "There are a lot of work that I need to finish." Tsuna flashes her a smile. "Don't work so hard ok?" she spots Kana approaching them with the edge of her eyes. "Thank you.." she said. "Goodbye then, see you tomorrow." She rush off the classroom, almost crashing to Gokudera on her way out, but not before she could hear Kana asking Tsuna to meet her at the rooftop.

The way to the student council room seems like further than usual. _Turn back!_ her heart ordered. _There's still time if you want to stop it!_

"Shut up!"

"Sasagawa-san, are you ok?" she quickly turned to the source of the voice. Kamijou stares at her with worried look. "Kamijou-senpai.. I'm fine." She lied. "Are you sure?" Kamijou touches her forehead. Instantly, a feeling of calmness washes over her. Kamijou has that effect on people. He is the kind of person that is comfortable to be with. She remembers the first time they met. The moment they exchanges handshake, she felt like she has known him since forever. "Do you want to go home? I can finish all the works by myself. It's ok." He said. His voice is filled with sincere concerned. She felt guilty. How could she make her senpai do all the work by himself when it is their responsibility? "It's ok, let's go senpai. Tons of paperwork are waiting for us."

She tried to concentrate all of her focus on the paperwork but the nagging in her head doesn't seems to stop. _Any minutes now_ , it said _. You're going to lose him forever.._

The voices finally get the best of her. She put down her pen and excuse herself. She could feel Kamijou's concerned gaze as she leave the room and paved her way towards the roof top.

 _Strange_ , she thought. The closer she got to the rooftop, the heavier it seems her legs become, as though there's an invisible hands hold on to her waist trying to stop her from going to the roof. After what felt like hours, she finally caught the sight of the door that lead to the roof top. Her legs stops moving. A sudden fear invades her consciousness. The scene from 3 years ago flashes before her eyes like a déjà vu. She force her legs to move and they complied but heavily. The closer she got to the door, the heavier they seems to get. She closes her eyes and slowly she turn the door knob. The moment the door sprung open, her nose caught an unfamiliar pungent smell. The moment she opens her eyes, she was greeted by a gore scene.

Unmoving bodies was sprawled in the pool of scarlet liquid she quickly recognize as blood. Some of the bodies was badly misshapen she. She felt nausea, the world seems to be spinning. Tsuna-kun and Kana-chan! she remembered and starts to look for them frantically.

Kyoko fells on her knees. Her entire body trembles with fear. Standing 3 meters from her was a man that looks like Sawada Tsunayoshi. His eyes were cold and wild. His lips forms a cruel sneer. His right hand closed around Shion Kana's neck. The girl's body limped lifelessly. It wasn't long till he notice her presence. He turned his face towards her and gave her an unamused smile. "Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the student council room?" he said as he released the girl's body and walks towards her. His body was caked with blood and some other substances that use to be human's body part. "You see, these people, they tried to kill me.." he chided. The closer he gets, the further Kyoko tried to move but her body seems to freeze. "..so it's only fair if I kill them right?" he grabs Kyoko's chin.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan.. what is that look in your eyes? Are you scared of me?" his tone sounds genuinely clueless. Kyoko blinks her tears away and look straight into his eyes despite her shaking body.

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you going to the student council room?" asked Tsuna. Kyoko nods, the girl somehow avoiding his gaze. "There are a lot of work that I need to finish." She said in a small voice. "Don't work so hard ok?" he smiles. The girl is visually disturbed with something. She thanks him, said her goodbye and then leave in a haste. He watches as the girl dashes out of the classroom, almost collided with Hayato who was coming into the classroom. He let out a small chuckle.

"Unn.. Sawada-kun." He turned to the voice. "Yes?" instantly, the girl turned red. "I.. I have something I want to tell you.." said the girl, half mumbling. Her hands was playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Can.. can you, err.. meet me at the rooftop?" she sneaks a peak at Hayato who was standing at the front door, "err.. alone?" she added.

Tsuna scans the girl with interest. "Sure." He answered. The girl squeak in excitement and quickly rush out from the classroom. Tsuna smiles in amusement. Hayato approach him with a grim look. "Hayato, you can go home without me." He then look straight into the silver headed boy's eyes. "I have things to attend to." Hayato nodded in understanding, although his eyes reflecting disagreement, but he knows better than to disobey.

As promised, Tsuna went to the roof alone. "Ah, Sawada-kun.. you came!" the girl sounded half excited, half nervous. "Thank you.. I'm so happy.." Tsuna walks towards her with a gentle smile. "Shion-san right?" the brunette shudders when Tsuna calls her name. "How may I help you?" the girl starts playing with the hem of her skirt again. "I know we haven't interact much in class, bu but.. I have always watching you.." "I have always notice you too.." Tsuna intercept. The girl stares at Tsuna with disbelief. "You mean.."

"Yes, just like I notice seven eavesdroppers who are surrounding us right now.."

Her face darken. Then she burst into a sadistic laughter. Her comrades came out off their hidings. "How long have you known?" she asks. "Well, you didn't hide your bloodlust well.." Tsuna replied when a bullet flown to his direction. He evade the bullet with such minimal movement that it barely scrapped his skin. "Oops.." Shion was about to grab her rambo knife she had hidden under her skirt but Tsuna was faster. He snatch the knife from her and throw it straight to the roof of the next building. "It seems like I count the numbers of eavesdroppers short by one. Well, not anymore.."

"Eight of us," said Shion "and only one of you. Surely you don't think you can defeat us all by yourself right?"

"You jest. But true, it is a little unfair innit?" Tsuna starts folding his sleeves. "There are only seven of you.."

"You dare look down at the mercenaries of House of Assassins?!"

Three of them charged towards Tsuna but the brunette boy manage to dodge their attack effortlessly. In fact it was as though he was playing with them. The boy bellowed with hearty laugh. His eyes were gleaming with amusement.

Stab!

Tsuna look down to his body and saw a double edge blade poking through his torso. He cocked his head. "Hey, " he calls, "you just stab me right?" smile melts from the stabber's face. "That means it's ok if I stab you too right?" It all happen so quickly, the stabber didn't even have time to react. Before he knew it, Tsuna's right hand already went through his abdomen like a javelin. His blood and chunks of flesh splattered all over.

"I guess the tag game is over.."

He turned towards the remaining seven. The amusement in his eyes melts leaving an ice cold gaze and a devilish sneer. His body was covered with blood. The sun is setting behind him making him basked in the orange light. His face was both beautiful and cruel, it's like he's the reincarnation of Lucifer himself.

"Let's play murder."

The fight was truly one sided. Tsuna fought like a demon. Shredding and ripping his opponents with his bare hands. His eyes gleams with madness. He continue to obliterate them one by one until no one is left bit Shion.

The girl's limbs were broken. Her body was covered with bruises. Tsuna walks over to her. "So you're from the House of Assassin huh? How is the old man? Still mad at me for kicking him out of the alliance I guess.." the girl spat at his face. Her eyes were flared with disgust. Tsuna let out a chuckle. If he's mad, he doesn't show it.

"You ruin our famiglia!" she yells.

"A small price for the sins you do me." He rebuke. "I think I'll let you live considering we're classmates and all." He turn around and walkd away. "Just go back to the home country and tell the old man to leave me alone. This matter shall end right here, right now.."

"I will.." Shion gathers all her strength to stand up. "After I kill you!" with the tattered body, she run towards Tsuna, trying to stab him with the knife she took from the body of one of her comrade but before she could hit him, he move sideways, slams the knife out of her hands and grab her by her neck. Their eyes locked for a moment. His eyes were cold and empty, she notice. Her own dead eyes reflected back, no, her eyes were no longer dead, is that fear she see? Is she fear of death?

"Hey, Sawada-kun.." she said. There was a tinge of playfulness in her tone. "Does Kyoko-chin knew what kind of monster you are?" Tsuna's lips twitches into a sneer. "Monster? What do you mean 'monster'?" there was no remorse in his voice. If anything, he sounded like a clueless child.

Then, it caught her eyes, standing a few meters away from them was Kyoko. Her pretty face paled with shock and fear. "Ahh.." she thought. "the only friend I ever made in my pathetic short life and I'm going to die giving her nightmare.." It must've been strange, considering she is facing her death penalty, but Shion was smiling with serenity when Tsuna's grip tighten and then, she was no more.

Tsuna stare at her dead body with a sad look; sad in the way a toddler would when he find his favorite toy is broken, before turning towards Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the student council room?" he asks while tossing the body to the ground. "You see, these people, they tried to kill me.." he chided as he walks towards the blonde girl, "..so it's only fair if I kill them right?"

He grabs her face with his bloodied hand. "Hey, Kyoko-chan.. what is that look in your eyes? Are you scared of me?" his tone sounds genuinely clueless. Kyoko blinks her tears away and look straight into his eyes despite her shaking body.

"Who are you?"

 _Who am I?_ Tsuna burst into a hearty laughter. "Now now, Kyoko-chan.. it's me." His phone rang, "Ah, please hold a moment. I have to get this call." He turn to his phone. "Ah, Hayato.. thank you for your hard work. I see, they didn't target my mom or the children. Thank you very much.. see you later." His attention is back at Kyoko. "Now, where are we?"

Kyoko gathers all of her might to get back on her feet and tried to run away. Tsuna didn't pursue her. She was so close to the door when it sprung open and a shocked Kamijou Riku was standing in front of her. "Kamijou-senpai, run!"

"Ah, it seems like I was too late.." said the ppresident of student council, leaving Kyoko more confused than ever. One touch from the red headed boy, and Kyoko fall onto the ground, unconscious. Tsuna watches the event with unconcerned look. The glamour melts. Standing in place of Kamijou Riku now is an eye-patched girl with shoulder length indigo hair. "Please forgive me for my carelessness, boss


End file.
